Bass drums are known in the art and are widely used by musicians all over the world. Bass drums are typically used with foot pedal assemblies which comprise a hammer or beater that strikes the drumhead of the bass drum when a user depresses a foot pedal. Typical foot-operated pedals for use with bass drums are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,637, entitled “Foot Pedal for A Drum”, issued to Shigenaga, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,808, entitled “Foot Operated Bass Drum Pedal”, issued to Smith. It is imperative that the bass drum is in the correct or desired position so the hammer strikes the drumhead at the desired location. Lifts devices have been developed to position the bass drum in the desired position. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,874 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2006/0005689. Another such device is disclosed in commonly owned and copending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/805,922, entitled “Drum Lift”. These devices are located under the rear portion of the bass drum and raise the position of the drum beating spot to a desired height. Bass drums also include a spur which is typically adjustable and located toward the front area of the base drum. Specifically, the spur is slidably disposed within a spur mount attached to the drum and has a first portion within the spur mount and/or the interior of the bass drum, and a second portion that extends from the spur mount and contacts the surface, e.g. floor, upon which the bass drum is positioned. The spur can be pulled outward to increase the length of the portion of the spur that extends from the spur mount so as to raise the front portion of the bass drum. The spur can also be pushed inward so as to reduce the portion of the spur that extends from the mount thereby lowering the height of the front portion of the bass drum. However, early model bass drum spurs and some current bass drum spurs are limited in that they cannot raise the front portion of the bass drum to the appropriate height when certain types of drum lifts are used with the bass drum. Thus, in some instances, the drum will be at an awkward slant while the player is playing the bass drum. Such a slant in the bass drum's position could have a degrading effect on the sound produced by the drum.
What is needed a drum spur extension device that addresses the foregoing problems.